


Каникулы

by Ms McKay types (Red_Box)



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: AU where I ignore and alter anything that could distract me from shipping these two, Developing Relationship, Fan Art, Fanon, Fluff and Crack, Headcanon, Humor, Illustrated, Illustrations, M/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Pining, Summer Vacation, Time-line: after the end of the first series, fanons, under one roof
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Ms%20McKay%20types
Summary: Хамфри, Джим и летний отпуск.Тайм-лайн: перерыв после конца первого сезона перед началом второго.Пропущенная сцена — парламентские каникулы 1980 года.Ch. 3 = sketch illustration
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Carpe Diem

**Author's Note:**

> Названия глав:  
> 1) Carpe diem - (ка́рпэ ди́эм, с лат. — «лови день») — крылатое латинское выражение, означающее «живи настоящим», «лови момент». (вики)  
> 2) Oui, Minister - (фр.) Да, министр
> 
> Фаноны.  
> AU без канонного гета, как и во всех моих шипперских фиках тут.  
> Шутки-самосмейки.  
> Есть фоновые ОСы.  
> Мельком упоминаются события эпизода The Right to Know.  
> Ворнинг: все иностранные слова — из гуглтранслейта (простите мой французский)

В самом конце нашего совещания перед завершением парламентской сессии Хамфри стрельнул глазами в спину Бернарда, покидающего кабинет, наклонился через стол ближе ко мне и перешёл на тон, который использовал обычно для конфиденциальных бесед, когда хотел «посекретничать».

— Господин министр, может ли ваш постоянный заместитель позволить себе некоторое любопытство и поинтересоваться, что его политический господин намеревается делать в свободное от государственных свершений время на протяжении восьмого месяца текущего календарного года?

Раньше сэр Хамфри ни за что бы не начал разговор на эту и подобные личные темы, но с недавних пор... 

Три недели назад, во время июльской командировки в Брайтон, в нашем отеле детонировала бомба IRA — всего тремя этажами ниже номера ПМ. Железная Леди чудом не пострадала (в тот момент мы, конечно, не могли знать этого наверняка), но взрыв был такой силы, что фасад крепкого викторианского здания частично обвалился, и пятеро министров кабинета из номеров ближе к эпицентру получили ранения. 

Мы с Хамфри просидели тогда под столом в ресторане тридцать две минуты (если верить тому, что натикали мои часы: по ощущениям прошла вечность с четвертью, не меньше) среди клубов дыма и пыли, осколков стекла и кусков штукатурки, под вой сигнализаций и сирен, прежде чем полиция, наконец, эвакуировала нас. 

Произошло всё это в районе полпервого ночи. Ресторан уже закрывался, когда мы с Хамфри завернули туда около полуночи, но добросердечная официантка мигом сообразила для нас несколько бутербродов и пару чашек зелёного чая — мы умирали от голода после затянувшегося мозгового штурма в номере ПМ перед намеченной на утро конференцией. Если вместо того, чтобы спуститься в ресторан и опрокинуть по стаканчику, мы бы решили сразу разойтись по номерам... 

Как бы там ни было, теперь я могу с экспертной уверенностью заявить, что ничто так не сближает двоих, как полчаса совместных пряток под столом... Которые мы провели, обсуждая шёпотом, не начали ли русские — или французы? — вторжение; заодно крепко держа товарища по несчастью за руку, чтобы подбодрить... Подставив плечо и повторяя, что всё образуется... Я обнял его и позволил тихонько выплакаться, пока не пройдёт приступ паники. 

Конечно, стоило нам оказаться в безопасности (причём сначала я едва не заехал в нос сержанту, пришедшему нас вытащить, потому как на адреналине принял его за террориста — видели бы вы его сталинские усы!), Хамфри объяснил мне, что всё это время волновался не за себя, как, возможно, могло бы показаться менее проницательному министру («Ну что вы, сэр Хамфри, глупости!»), а за секретаря Кабинета и за сохранность ПМ как гаранта британской демократии. «И я тоже, Хамфри! И я тоже!..» — Что ещё мне оставалось ответить?

И всё-таки, как мне кажется, даже больше того мужества и такта, с которым я повёл себя, моего сэра Хамфри впечатлило, что после происшествия я ни одной живой душе не рассказал о его панической атаке. Во время которой он на разные лады и в разных вариациях стенал «Боже, почему это всегда происходит именно со мной?!» в мой жилет... раз *дцать — пока официантка, укрывшаяся за барной стойкой неподалёку, вполне резонно не напомнила, что помимо его «королевской персоны» в отеле в тот момент находились ещё три сотни человек: среди которых и семьи с детьми, приехавшие в Брайтон на отдых, и персонал, вроде неё... и толпа политиканов с их (она сказала «ихней») дурацкой конференцией, из-за которой порядочных людей пугают бомбами! Боюсь, голос этой леди наша партия потеряла навеки.

Так или иначе, если раньше мне в основном приходилось иметь дело с саркастичным, с упрямым и надменным Хамфри, то теперь я могу сказать, что знаком с Хамфри скромным и благодарным, даже застенчивым. 

И с тех самых пор я замечаю, что он, наконец-то, смотрит на меня другими глазами, будто безмолвно спрашивая: «Я почти целый год только и делал, что ставил вам палки в колёса, морочил голову и высмеивал. Почему же вы были так добры ко мне всё это время, господин министр?» — И я много бы отдал, чтобы Хамфри спросил это вслух: тогда бы я мог рассказать ему, мог признаться... Если я не обманываюсь, и он действительно рассмотрел во мне не только политика. Не марионетку, которую можно заменить любой другой без особой разницы, но и человека из плоти и крови... Мужчину, которому он так сильно нравится, и который готов носить его на руках (не всегда буквально).

Но я отвлёкся. 

Итак, мой необычно кроткий постоянный секретарь спрашивает, можно ли ему поинтересоваться каникулярными планами его господина, то есть моими.

— Конечно можно, Хамфри! Я всё ещё работаю над книгой.

Я уже упоминал ему о своём труде не раз и не два за тот год, что мы работаем вместе. Дело несколько затянулось: писать политические мемуары оказалось не так просто, как я думал. 

— В Лондоне, да и в моём родном избирательном округе, постоянно что-нибудь да отвлекает, — добавил я в свою защиту, чтобы он вдруг не решил, будто мне не хватает литературного таланта: дело ведь совсем не в этом!

Хамфри ответил сочувственной полуулыбкой. Потом перевёл взор куда-то мне за плечо и начал, словно размышляя вслух:

— Знаете, несколько лет назад ваш скромный слуга получил в наследство крохотный летний домик... на побережье Франции. И в августе я как раз собирался... А место там довольно спокойное, можно даже сказать, уединённое... — Хамфри теперь пристально смотрел мне в лицо, чтобы в случае чего тут же пойти на попятную. Его голос постепенно становился всё тише, а интонация под конец — почти смущённой и практически вопросительной: — Я только имею в виду... кое-кто мог бы сказать, что это идеальные условия для спокойной работы над книгой. Вам так не кажется? И, если бы вы захотели... когда-нибудь в ближайшем обозримом будущем рассмотреть предложение возможности... вдохновения музы писательства посредством смены декораций... — Его голос совсем затих. По всей видимости, мой постоянный секретарь считал, что сказал достаточно, что мяч теперь на моей стороне корта.

Он ведь и правда предлагает то, что предлагает — я ничего не додумываю?.. Боже мой, отпуск вместе! 

К чёрту книгу, политическими мемуарами всегда можно заняться и после выхода в отставку. Мысленно я уже укладывал свои «счастливые» высоко вырезанные Speedo в чемодан. А если место действительно такое уединённое, как говорит Хамфри, можно и совсем отбросить английскую стыдливость — вместе с плавками. Я живо представил, как помогаю Хамфри нанести лосьон для загара, ласкающими касаниями массирую его плечи и спину, постепенно спускаясь всё ниже к пояснице (и к соблазнительно нежным молочно-белым половинкам его ладного зада). От таких мыслей я даже немного взмок под воротничком.

— Хамфри! Это и правда очень бы меня стимулировало!.. В работе над книгой! Словом, вдохновило бы мою писательскую музу на все сто,— поспешно согласился я. Хамфри тут же бросил нервничать и теперь улыбался мне вполне уверенно, даже самодовольно. — А у вас какие планы? В смысле, какое у вас хобби?.. — (Он упомянул побережье, не так ли?) — Рыбалка?..

— О нет, что вы! Никогда не стал бы вредить природе и тревожить живых существ, в ней обитающих. 

Невероятно. Я прикусил язык, чтобы не спросить его о несчастных барсуках Хейуард-Спинни. (Это лесопарк, который наше министерство ровно два месяца назад лишило статуса государственного заповедника. Моя племянница пыталась устроить протест, ну а самопровозглашённый любитель природы сэр Хамфри... Нет уж! Оставлю политические споры для официальных встреч в сентябре).

— Вы бы очень удивились, господин министр, если бы узнали, что кое-кто, тесно работающий с вами в этом офисе, на досуге в своё личное время иногда немного рисует акварелью?.. Ничего грандиозного, конечно: буколические пейзажи, птицы, цветы и травы.

Отлично, за последние несколько минут я узнал о своём постоянном заместителе больше, чем за весь год работы в министерстве. Так и вижу, как он тонюсенькой кисточкой старательно вырисовывает пестики и тычинки, пчёлок и птичек...

— Как мило! Отличное хобби для... — я запнулся. Хамфри воззрился на меня. По-моему, он догадывается, что в половине разговоров я начинаю предложение и понятия не имею, как оно закончится и куда меня приведёт. 

Я ничегошеньки не смыслю в акварели, естественно... (Расспрошу потом свою младшую сестру — Энни разбирается в культурных штучках лучше, чем я. Хотя, конечно, сначала она ужасно засмеёт меня для порядка. Поделом, реже надо было прогуливать уроки рисования в школе!)

Что же сказать... «Отличное хобби для постоянных секретарей!»?..

— В общем, отличное хобби для вас! — выкрутился я. Чем чаще мы будем общаться вот так, без протокола и на неформальные темы, тем меньше станет опасность выставить себя в глупом свете перед ним. Надеюсь. — Мне не терпится посмотреть на ваши картиночки, Хамфри!

— Я... вынужден признаться, господин министр, что у меня пока не очень хорошо получается.

Мой постоянный секретарь сегодня просто-таки поражает искренностью и прямотой. Как бы не слишком привыкнуть к этому до осени!

— Что, краски не такие послушные, как министры, а, Хамфри?

— По сравнению с вами, увы.

Мы вежливо улыбнулись поддразниваниям друг друга.

Стоило сосредоточиться, но мысленно я уже вовсю смаковал наш отпуск. Перед глазами мелькнула живописная картина: безмятежный морской бриз, белый песок и набегающие на него волны... Мой Хамфри — без своего обычного галстука, строгих тёмных костюмов в тонкую полоску (это было бы практически невозможно представить, не тренируй я воображение таким вот образом в рассветные часы довольно часто). Вместо этого на нём полурасстёгнутая гавайская рубашка в цветах и короткие шорты... Открывающие моему благодарному взору длинные ноги с узкими стройными лодыжками... Которые, кстати говоря, я взял на заметку сразу же (вместе с облекающими их неожиданно яркими пронзительно-фиолетовыми шёлковыми носками), стоило сэру Хамфри Эплби положить ногу на ногу, когда я впервые увидел его на встрече бюджетного комитета, незадолго до моего назначения в МАД... И я снова никак не мог удержать своё слишком тренированное воображение в узде, поэтому следом мне представилось, как эти ноги обовьются вокруг моего пояса — когда, вдоволь накупавшись нагишом после созерцания пылающего заката, мы займёмся сладкой-сладкой любовью на пустынном пляже под бездонным звёздным небом. Или, может быть, Хамфри захочется оседлать мои бёдра, чтобы жёстко объездить... (На самом деле, с ним меня устроят любые варианты и инициативы). Но не чересчур ли я замечтался? — Для моего дорогого кое-кого это всё может оказаться слишком смелым и слишком быстрым развитием событий... Если к концу августа мы хотя бы доберёмся до французских поцелуев и полировки «карманных ракет» друг друга... Такая программа-минимум вроде бы казалась реалистичней.

Я закончил витать в облаках и решил посмотреть на предложение гостеприимства своего постоянного секретаря с холодной головой: ну а вдруг Хамфри действительно приглашает к себе для работы над книгой — только и исключительно? Как бы это выведать у него поточнее, не раскрывая на всякий случай все карты, чтобы не показать себя колоссально и невероятно влюблённым глупцом. Заодно уточню кое-что перед визитом...

— Хамфри, а вы не против, если я возьму с собой Марго?

Он тут же опустил глаза, его обычная полуулыбка померкла.

— О. — Прикусил губу. Упрямо молчал, уперев взгляд в стол, пока пауза не стала почти вызывающе невежливой. Но всё же собрался с силами для ответа и попытался звучать не слишком разочарованно или раздражённо.

— Разумеется, господин министр... Если хотите... Можете взять с собой друга... или подругу... Гостей!.. 

Бедный мой Хамфри совсем смешался. Но уже через секунду он перегруппировал силы и с жаром ринулся в бой. 

— Хотя, если позволите говорить со всей возможной прямотой без экивоков, обстановка в доме (я бы скорее назвал его хижиной!) спартанская; кое-кто мог бы даже выразить сомнения в том, что она подходит для леди! Вы же знаете, они нежные создания, и обрекать на подобные вышеупомянутые условия таковых было бы антигуманно в высшей степени!.. Как феминист я умоляю вас поберечь вашу милую подругу! 

Вот это кульбит! Поторопился я хвалить его прямоту и честность... Впрочем, кто бы говорил!

— Нет-нет, представительницам прекрасной половины человечества пока лучше воздержаться от поездки: я уверен, дом совсем пришёл в упадок! Я ведь упоминал, что целую вечность в нём не был? Совсем не подходит для влюблённой пары, никакой романтики... — Он всё-таки покраснел. — В крыше там полно дыр, проваливается пол и... и, — в поисках вдохновения взгляд Хамфри блуждал по потолку, — мыши! C крысами!.. Наверняка целые полчища! 

Интересно, откуда ему знать про эти полчища, да ещё наверняка, раз — по его собственным словам — он не был там целую вечность? Забавно, как уютный маленький коттедж за несколько минут нашего разговора превратился в руины... Разрази меня гром, если это чудо сотворила не зеленоглазая ревность (как сказал бы Великий бард). Я заулыбался во весь рот.

— Знаете, Хамфри... Крысы — это даже очень кстати! — Мне опять вспомнилась история с барсуками. Тогда она меня чуть не прикончила, и было не до веселья, но теперь можно и посмеяться. — Они ведь тоже, в каком-то смысле, живая (и очень дикая) природа, помните? А моя Марго их просто обожает!

Хамфри безмолвно смотрел на меня, как на сумасшедшего. Я вышел из-за стола, легко накрыл ладонью его крепко, до побелевших костяшек, сцепленные в замок кисти рук, ласково погладил.

— Марго — это моя кошка. Хотя по характеру — настоящий терьер. Видели бы вы нас в парке, когда мы гоняем голубей! Я выгуливаю её на поводке... 

Хамфри не очень-то уважительно фыркнул. Может, на его взгляд, это чересчур экстравагантно? Но ладонь мою не сбросил да и не выглядел таким уж возмущённым. 

— Хамфри, ты ведь простишь мне эту путаницу? Пожалуйста. И можем мы до осени заключить мирный договор и перестать морочить друг другу головы? Предлагаю, так сказать, во время каникул снять наши министерские шляпы. И, может быть, не только их?..

Он кивнул в ответ и улыбнулся: без капли насмешки или иронии, даже самой неприметной — пожалуй, впервые. Глаза его при этом сияли почище звёзд в ночном небе. Из-за чего я в ту же секунду мысленно задал себе вопрос, не настал ли идеальный момент для нашего первого поцелуя. Затем мне пришло в голову, что с тем же успехом можно переадресовать этот вопрос Хамфри. Так я и сделал. 

И потом целовал его, целовал... и целовал. На всякий случай — пока что — только по-английски: хоть душой мы уже перенеслись на крыльях любви в страну настоящей романтики, физически-то мы по-прежнему томились в офисе в самом центре Лондона.

Хамфри тогда всё же не удержался от нежной подколки, прошептал мне счастливо, выскальзывая из объятий:

— И это, по-твоему, поцелуй? Напомни показать тебе потом, как это делается на самом деле!..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:
> 
> Насчёт взрыва в отеле — такой случай был во время премьерства Тэтчер в 1984 году (статья в WIKI https://tinyurl.com/oozrb9x)  
> +  
> Обоснуй про котоОСа:  
> Джиму всучили кошку на официальном открытии какого-нибудь питомника для бездомных животных в его избирательном округе, когда он перерезал там ленточку как почётный гость. Так что она у него совсем недавно, и в офисе про неё ещё не все наслышаны.  
> +  
> про творческое отношение к канонному гету:  
> Люси тут не доча, как в каноне, а племяшка, а Энни — соответственно, младшая сестра Джима (может, даже сводная или двоюродная). Такое удобное АУ лениво-*гениальное*, чтобы и шиппингу не мешало, и не нужно было выпиливать симпатичных персонажек.
> 
> +  
> ещё про котоОСа:  
> Марго названа в честь Марго Лидбеттер из The Good Life, где П. Э. снимался до YM. (одновременно и отчасти отсылочка к Маргарет Тэтчер... Джим вполне мог назвать кошь в честь лидерши партии.  
> +  
> фаноны про Хамфри и его тайные грани характера и хобби:  
> Сэр Н. был вегетарианцем, фаноню, что сэр Х. тоже весь такой сострадательный к милым пушистым зверушкам (пока они не слишком докучают ему лично).  
> Рисование — тоже отсылка к сэру Н. (и к его персонажу в M&L)  
> мб рисунки у него достаточно слабые: «... У этого дома такая живописная кривая труба! Но, пожалуй, лучше всё-таки нарисовать её ровно по линеечке, чтобы никто не подумал, что она получилась неровной, из-за того, что я не смог нарисовать её как следует...» — старательно срисовывает домик с фотографии в книге *Рисуем красивый пейзаж за 5 простых шагов*. Может, самые удачные акварели он иногда дарит на ДР или Рождество самым добрым друзьям. Знает, что акварели посредственные, но, по крайней мере, оформлены они с большим вкусом! Может быть, даже пару раз участвовал в любительской выставке у себя в Хейзлмир (или, скорее, был там почётным членом жюри). Ну а Джим будет всегда простодушно и искренне хвалить всё-всё (чем согреет Хамфри сердце), любую загогулину и кляксу, потому что 1) он и так не умеет + 2) он в этом совсем не разбирается +3) ему нравится всё, что делает Хамфри (кроме интриг против него в офисе)


	2. Oui, Minister

_(на полях рукописи книги Хэкера)_

Каникулы не задались почти с самого начала.

Во-первых, практически всё время дождит — словно Лондонская непогода приехала сюда за нами.

Во-вторых… С Хамфри поссорились на третье же утро из-за совершеннейшего пустяка, и с тех пор не разговариваем. (Точнее, не разговаривает со мной Хамфри — в крайнем случае пишет мне записки самым канцелярским языком, как в старые недобрые деньки наших препирательств в офисе).

В-третьих, в этой глуши до ближайшего паба — полчаса на велосипеде туда… и гораздо дольше обратно! (Потому, что наше чёртово le bungalow находится на чёртовом… на чёртовой… на la colline).

Вывеска паба тут, разумеется, гласит «Le Bistrot», но la bière на вкус вполне неплохое и немного утоляет тоску по дому… Вокруг сплошные французы, да и подданных британской короны, на мой вкус, могло быть поменьше. На работе над книгой в таких условиях особенно не сосредоточишься (в особенности, когда у тебя на руках — мяукающая la chatte…), хотя в фильмах поэты и писатели со своими рукописями не вылезают из кафешек. Жалею, что не взял с собой какой-нибудь детектив (есть только французский разговорник). Никак не ожидал, что у меня будет столько свободного от общества Хамфри времени!

А уж кто наслаждается каникулами, так это моя Margot: как оказалось, в доме и правда полно мышей, на которых она обожает охотиться.

Если бы только в её маленькую рыжую головку не пришла идея принести одну крохотную придушенную мышку в нашу спальню, на подушку Хамфри! (Ну а теперь, когда он взял за привычку закрывать дверь, Марго оставляет их у порога).

Собственно, из-за этого все недоразумения и обиды.

Хотя, по-моему, кристально ясно, что:

  * Марго делает это, чтобы подружиться, это дары в знак её симпатии;
  * обижаться на _меня_ в этой ситуации просто не справедливо!



В общем, теперь Марго (и мне!) запрещено подниматься на второй этаж. Особенно приближаться к спальне.

В любом случае, лестница в доме, на мой взгляд, небезопасна (да и крыша течёт, как решето) — так что, если бы Хамфри поинтересовался моим мнением, я бы сказал, что ему самому тоже нечего там делать, особенно одному. Спальня для гостей на первом этаже гораздо суше, и — благодаря Марго — теперь это на сто процентов свободная от мышей территория. Каким бы любителем живой природы Хамфри ни был, вряд ли ему бы понравилось, если бы у него по подушке скакали _живые_ мыши!

И, кстати, Марго (равно как и министры) — тоже ведь живая природа! На неё обижаться жестоко, она следует своим инстинктам, и ничего не может с этим поделать…

Ну и всё на этом, мои воображаемые господа присяжные заседатели и милорд судья.

Любопытное культурно-страноведческое наблюдение: по-французски имя моего дорогого постоянного секретаря звучит, судя по тому, как его произносят наши соседи, милейшая пожилая чета (пока не заговорят, вполне могут сойти за англичан… Но очень радушных: уже успели затащить нас к себе в гости на традиционный французский обед… le déjeuner), как _[H]'umphre`y_. С ударением на последнем слоге и немой первой буквой. Разве что коварные французы решили изощрённо подшутить над парочкой эксцентричных английских скитальцев и специально ввели меня своим акцентом в заблуждение.

К слову говоря, возможно, мой интерес к французской культуре — вторая из причин (после злосчастных мёртвых мышек на подушке и под дверью спальни), по которой Хамфри решил пока что свернуть со мной общение... даже (или в особенности?) когда я предложил ему в ответ обращаться ко мне Jacques (или — если он всё же настаивает на формальностях — monsieur le ministre).

Не понимаю только, как можно было при такой франкофобии предложить своему le bien-aimé провести каникулы на юге Франции. Двуличие mon chéri Хамфри поражает… то есть поражало бы, если бы я не проработал до этого с ним целый год и не изучил бы его натуру вдоль и поперёк.

Что ж, ещё одна la pinte пива, и мы с Марго закрутим педали по направлению к дому... То есть закручу я, а она, бездельница, поедет в корзине у руля.

Помнится, на развилке к побережью цветут милые marguerites et coquelicots... Кажется, и здесь должны быть какие-то le артикли, ну да бог с ними, ведь всему есть предел!.. И мы, бритты, по праву гордимся своими собственными самобытными артиклями — которые выходили из под пера самого Шекспира! Байрона! Шексп-... Шоу, в конце концов!

Всё-таки зря я так часто прогуливал французский в школе тоже... 

Может, если я нарву букет побольше (grandiose ou majestueux), мой ami de coeur захочет нарисовать цветы акварелью... и простит меня. (И мою sanglante кошку).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Словарик:
> 
> la colline — холм
> 
> Le Bistrot — «Бистро»
> 
> la bière — пиво
> 
> la chatte — кошка
> 
> Margot — Марго
> 
> le déjeuner — обед (начинается в 12 часов дня. Обычно он состоит из закусок, зеленого салата, мясных или рыбных блюд, сыра и кофе. https://tinyurl.com/wvgyygd )
> 
> Jacques — Жак (Считается, что древние и знатные французские и английские фамилии «Жак» и «Джеймс» («Jacques», «Jacq» или «James») происходят из средневековья, из богатых историей, северо-западных регионов Бретани (Brittany) во Франции. (вики) 
> 
> monsieur le ministre — господин министр
> 
> le bien-aimé — возлюбленный, любовник
> 
> mon chéri — мой дорогой
> 
> la pinte — пинта
> 
> marguerites et coquelicots — маргаритки и маки
> 
> grandiose ou majestueux — грандиозный или величественный
> 
> ami de coeur — сердечный друг
> 
> sanglante — клятый
> 
> (спсб гуглтранслейту)
> 
> ***
> 
> Думаю, на обратном пути из «фр. паба» Джим случайно немного вильнёт с дороги и въедет в дерево, кусты и/или овраг (с кошкой всё будет ок). Остаток пути к дому ему придётся нести помятый велосипед на себе. Хамфри увидит его истерзанный вид (Джима, не велосипеда %), его сердце (в смысле сердце сэра Х) дрогнет, и они помирятся (Джим и Хамфри... и Марго)).
> 
> Во французском разговорнике Джим тоже спустя пару дней разочаруется, когда обнаружит, что в книжке, помогающей британскому путешественнику овладеть «языком любви» есть некоторые необъяснимые викториански-ханжеские лакуны... (А после примирения отпуск проходит так хорошо, что некоторые запасы необходимых вещей подошли к концу). Ему остаётся только добавить _e_ на конце и, на всякий случай, _le_ (или _la_?) в начале к английскому слову, по аналогии с пивом: _beer —la bière_ ; _condoms — le condomes_?.. и понадеяться на эрудицию Monsieur Pharmacien или Madame la pharmacienne... Так как изначально это слово заимствованное, из фр. языка, миссия пройдёт успешно (хотя мб в аптеке сначала для порядка сделают вид, что не понимают иностранца).
> 
> В целом Джим и Хамфри к началу сентября почувствуют себя глубоко женатой парой, успеют обрасти хорошими знакомыми, с которыми по очереди будут ходить др к другу на/в обеды/гости (на отдыхе на континенте сэра Х не волнует, что у них с Д сложилась репутация стереотипных эксцентричных англичан, а вот на родном острове — совсем другое дело, нужно блюсти фасад)... Вдвоём (иногда ещё и с Марго) будут устраивать велосипедные прогулки, пикники, ходить на пляж, пить вино... совсем под конец отдыха забросят на время этого «медового месяца» рукопись и акварель (оставят до серой лондонской зимы)... А пока — _Carpe diem_ , в общем.  
> И потом будут устраивать себе такие каникулы почти на каждые длинные государственные праздники... только снимут себе менее разваливающийся домик... с белым заборчиком, глициниями и олеандром в живописном саду :)


	3. Иллюстрация / Illustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> скетч-иллюстрация по мотивам  
> (просто хотелось наэскизировать их в летней одежде для разнообразия и не в офисе)
> 
> OTP enjoying vacation by the sea...  
> totally random, I just wanted to draw them wearing Hawaiian shirts and shorts %3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В первый вечер каникул Джим и Хамфри спускаются к побережью, чтобы полюбоваться закатом...
> 
> My fanon here is that they enjoy little vacation in a small house by the sea somewhere in France (and abroad Sir H is more relaxed with showing his true feelings to Jim).

https://sta.sh/01i3rmkgtiku (https://i.imgur.com/pwNe6Xa.jpg)

_(Перевод реплик)_

> **Хамфри:** Не собираешься застегнуть рубашку?
> 
> **Джим:** А что, иначе моя красота тебя смущает, mon cheri? Это значит «мой дорогой» на французском.
> 
> **Х:** Я знаю! _(боже, он так в себе уверен, это раздражает... и мило)_ Я уже почти жалею, что пригласил тебя!..
> 
> **Д:** Обещаю, ты не будешь жалеть утром, cheri... *подмигивает* _(как приятно видеть его без галстука... может, после заката удастся уговорить его поплавать нагишом? Если не сегодня, то хотя бы к концу августа?..)_


End file.
